Sora's Story
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Sora's being stalked...Anyone she gets close to the stalker kills... Wait...there are two?


  
For The Love Of Sora  
  
  
A/N: I won't give ANY hint to who the murderer is before the end…So you'll just have to stay tuned.   
  
  
  
  
Sora trudged through the snow coming home from school. The cold wind swept by her as a chill went up her spine. She nervously glanced around. "I swear someone is watching me…" she muttered as she turned onto her street. A sudden gust of wind swept over the street whispering the word, 'Sora…' She quickly turned around in all directions looking for the voice. "Who's there?" she demanded. A few people in the street stopped and stared at her awkwardly. She flushed crimson, turning away from the staring people, and walked up the stairs into the apartment building.  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"Ugh…I don't get this damned math!" Sora mumbled twirling her hair with her finger. RING!!!! RING!!!! "Hello?" Sora asked picking the phone up. "Having trouble with math Sora?" the person asked, "Don't you just hate algebra? By the way, #5 is wrong." Sora jumped up and went out to the balcony looking around to see if anyone was looking at her. "Something the matter Sora, you look scared, I don't want the person I love to be scared…" the person asked once she went back to the phone. "WHO IS THIS?" she demanded nearly screaming, "WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" "Tsk, tsk." the person said, "I can't let you know who I am right away… What I want is your love… And… Look out the window near the bakery." She ran out to the balcony to see a shadowed figure. "How did you know all that stuff?" she inquired still in a demanding tone. "Look on your arm, you will see, that's actually a microchip transmitting everything you say to me. Then look on the ceiling, if you see a small spider, that is actually a camera showing me your every movement. If you want your friends to live…especially Tai, you can't tell them anything." he said. The line went dead and she went back out to the balcony to see a dark figure walking briskly away. She ran over to the door and bolted it shut. RING!!! RING!!! Sora picked up the phone. "Who is it?" she hissed. "Calm down Sora…It's me Tai…" Tai stated, "I was wondering if you wanted to get together to do homework." "YES! I mean yes, c'mon over as soon as you can." she said. "I'll be over there in a few minutes." he said hanging up.  
  
3 Minutes Later  
  
Sora opened the door to let Tai in. "Hey Sora…" Tai stated, "You sounded scared on the phone so I came over as quick as I could. Is everything okay?" "Y-yeah…" she stuttered, "Lets just get to work." Tai nodded. "Er…Do you want something to drink?" she asked. "Yeah, thanks!" Tai smiled. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Mountain Dew. In the reflection of the toaster she saw a figure behind Tai. She spun around to find Tai right behind her. "AAH!!" she screamed dropping the pop. The pop hit the counters corner and a small hole appeared in the side. It then started spinning around spraying pop everywhere. Tai kneeled down and grabbed it blocking the hole. "S-Sorry." Sora muttered as she grabbed a rag and started wiping it up. "You seem jumpy Sora, you sure everything is alright?" he inquired. "Yes, except for morons sneaking up behind me…" she mumbled as she threw the rag in the dirty clothes basket. "Geez, sorry!" he yelled, "I didn't know it wasn't alright to try to get close to a person you love!" A moment after he said that he slapped his hand over his mouth. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?" Tai asked. "You…love me?" Sora whispered. "Uh…Er…Um…I…" Tai stammered, "Oh shit…" "You're so cute when you're speechless." Sora chuckled as she kissed him on the cheek. The spot where she had kissed him instantly turned crimson with the rest of his face. There was a SHINK! as a figure behind Tai pulled a knife from the holder. Tai turned around only to be stabbed. "No one will take you from me." the person said, "Not him, not anybody." The figure stepped on Tai's body and towards Sora. "AAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Her hands fumbled behind her and she picked up a bottle from the counter. The person stepped closer and she slammed the bottle over their head. The person still stepped forward unfazed. Sora strafed towards the left and then ran to the balcony and climbed up onto the edge. Is was a 50 foot drop. "This is gonna hurt. But I have a better chance of surviving this fall…" Sora said to herself. She jumped off to the sidewalk below. A few people screamed, and the unlucky person walking under her kind of got used as a cushion. She looked up to see if the person was still on the balcony, but they had disappeared. "Sorry." Sora yelled as she ran off.  
  
Matt's Place  
  
There was a banging on the door of the Ishida apartment. "LET ME IN!" Sora screamed. "Sora?" Matt asked through the door. He opened the door and Sora ran into his arms crying. "Someone's after me!" she cried. "What? Who?" Matt inquired as he lead her over to the couch. She didn't answer him, all she did was lay her head in his chest and kept crying. "T-t-they killed T-tai…" she stammered in a muffled voice. "What?" Matt yelled, "How…What's going on Sora?" "Someone called me, they were watching me, listening to me." Sora stated, "They wanted my love. They killed Tai because he said he loved me." "You can stay here as long as you like, no one'll get in without having a shotgun pointed at them." Matt said pulling Sora closer to comfort here. "I can stay the night, but any longer and you'll be in danger too." Sora sniffled, "This person knows all of us…So…None of us are safe." "Sora, you're just in shock, the only way they could really know us is if…if it's one of us…" Matt whispered horrified. He ran into his room and when he came back he 2 shotguns. He handed one to Sora. "Take this…" he stated, "I'll stand guard, you should get some sleep. I except you're tired after all this." Sora only nodded and curled up on the couch almost immediately falling asleep.  
  
4 Hours Later  
  
There was a click and someone started rattling the door handle. Matt aimed his gun at the door, cocked and ready. Sora had woken up and held her gun. Suddenly the window shattered and a dark figure holding a gun walked through. The person fired at Matt hitting him in the chest. Sora spun around and fired hitting the person in the leg. The person lost their balance, and tripped over the edge of the fire escape, landing with a thud on the cement 50 feet below. Sora stayed their a second long enough to see the figure stand up and walk off limping on their left leg. She dropped the gun, then ran over to Matt. "Run Sora, I'm not gonna make it." Matt coughed, "And don't forget, you can't trust anyone anymore…" He closed his eyes and his body went limp. "MATT!" Sora screamed. She ran over, grabbed the shotguns, and ran out.  
  
Tai's Place  
  
Sora walked over towards Tai's apartment, carefully stashing the guns where no one could find them, then knocked on the door. Kari answered the door. "Hey Sora!" Kari exclaimed, "C'mon in…Oh, have you heard from Tai?" "No…" Sora stated not wanting to break the news to Kari. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Kari seemed to be limping a bit on her left leg. "How did you hurt your leg?" Sora inquired. "Oh…I fell down in the park." Kari said. Sora glanced around, and noticed a dark vinyl ninja-like suit hanging on the wall. "You…" Sora whispered. She took a step back away from Kari. Kari advanced on her until Sora was trapped on the balcony. "What's wrong Sora?" Kari asked. "You!" Sora screamed, "You killed Matt and Tai!" She took another step back and tripped, falling over the railing of the balcony. "SORA!" Kari screamed grabbing onto her leg, "What do you mean Tai's dead!?" Sora struggled. She would rather die than be saved by the person who killed two of her closest friends. Kari's grip finally gave way, and Sora tumbled towards the ground, landing on the cement below. Her vision was getting blurry, her blood was staining the sidewalk all around her. "Somebody call an ambulance!" a person screamed.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Sora's eyes fluttered open slowly. "You're awake!" Mimi screamed bursting into tears. She was lying on a hospital bed, about 5 different machines attached to her. Joe, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Mimi, Takeru, Izzy, and…Kari were all around here bed. Takeru was in tears, probably because of Matt's death… And Kari… she had an emotionless look on her face. "God, I'm so glad you're okay." Yolei stated. Sora's vision was just clearing, and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Kari. "AAAHHH!" Sora tried to scream, but nothing came out. She pushed herself away from Kari. "Sora, take it easy, you like, totally threw your larynx out of place from that fall, you can't talk yet…" Davis said. "Guys…I think we should leave her…She needs her rest…" Joe stated standing up. The others nodded and all but Kari got up and left. "I'll be back…my love…" Kari whispered. Her face spread into a grin as she walked out.  
  
That Night  
  
Sora awoke with a start as she felt someone climbing onto the bed with her. Tears slowly formed in her eyes. She couldn't scream, and she was in too much pain from falling to fight back. Except she felt a cold chill go up her back. This wasn't Kari! Kari wouldn't be doing this! So there must have been more than one killer…Or was this just a normal sicko? Sora felt the person slice her shirt open with a knife. A pain went into her body as they ripped all the cords that were attached to her off. 'No…' Sora thought to herself, 'No…' There was a zipping sound as the man unzipped his pants. "NO!" Sora screamed silently. All that came from her mouth was a hoarse whisper. "Shuttap!" the man hissed as he backhanded her. Sora hand reached over onto a nearby table. Nothing. The man pulled her hand back and tied it up. He then pulled her legs apart...  
  
The Next Morning  
  
A nurse entered Sora's room to find her unconscious. Her hands were tied to the bed post, and there was a blood stain between her legs on her clothing and on the bed. "DOCTOR!" the nurse screamed running out of her room. She, the doctor, and the others ran in. "Sora…" Joe whispered, "How the hell did whoever did this get past security?" He was an intern at the hospital and was on duty with Sora's doctor. "Jesus…" Kari whispered. She turned around and ran out of the room.  
  
Outside the Hospital  
  
Kari ran out of the hospital. Who could've done that to Sora? She had killed Tai because she loved Sora… Tai was getting too close… She had really hurt her leg falling. Who was doing this? Who had done that to Sora in there? "What you so sad about?" a voice asked. She spun around to see a man in a trenchcoat. His face was hidden from view. The man slapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the alleyway. Then he slammed her against the wall and pulled off his mask. "You!" Kari hissed, "I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" "Yes…ME!!" the man said sarcastically, "You can try…but I don't die easily. I think I'll have a little fun before I kill you…No one is getting Sora but me!" The man pulled out a knife and with the blunt end knocked Kari unconscious. He then carried her deeper into the shadowy alleyway, and threw her onto the cold floor ready for some fun.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Sora watched the T.V. in her hospital bed. "In local news, Kari Kamiya, one of the DigiDestined, was found in the street raped and dead...Her throat had been slit and many other markings were found on her body, one of them was a word, 'revenge'." the newsman said. After the whole deal with Myotismon they had become famous. Sora turned the T.V. off. Kari was dead... 'Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe she didn't kill Matt…' Sora thought to herself, 'Who killed her though? Who knew that she had killed Tai?' She shook her head and closed her eyes. This was just too much for her. She knew she was gonna be sent to a psychiatrist once she got out. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she was raped. 'I can't believe I couldn't even defend myself…' Sora thought to herself as she curled up in a ball, 'I couldn't fight back!' Tears were now running down her face when there was a knock on the door. Izzy and Joe peeked their heads in. "Sora, can we come in?" Izzy inquired. "Sure Izzy…" Sora stated. "Well…Sora…We analyzed the semen that was left on the bedsheets…" Joe whispered, "We found a match to it… The person who did this is…" "Matt…" Izzy finished.  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED-  
  
How can a dead guy be the person who did this?  



End file.
